


Into the woods

by DarthEames



Series: DWC [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthEames/pseuds/DarthEames
Summary: Written as prompt for DA Drunk Writing Circle "Found you: Giggling like a child, without a trace of past sadness".





	Into the woods

Summer night was lying heavily in a small valley outside the city of Wycome. It was fairly quiet with the exception of crackling fire and distant singing of cicadas somewhere deep in the woods. Mornemyr was sitting near the huge bonfire in front of the same aravel she'd spent her entire childhood in. She seemed so lost in her thoughts she wasn't blinking and an accident spark was lucky enough to find its reflection in Lavellan's eyes.

She was, indeed, thinking about the last couple of days. At first, she could not believe she was back with her family, even for a short while. Ever since Keeper Deshanna joined the City Council clan Lavellan started slowly but steadily falling apart - majority of them joined the keeper in the City while the rest, mostly unfriendly towards humans, were practically lost without guidance. This is when her Mother showed up, as confident as ever, with the entirety of her own clan, at it just happened that those lost souls accepted her as a new Keeper.

The first thing her Mother did after settling there for good was to request her daughter's presence. Myr spent almost a year avoiding her, blaming everything on Corypheus first, then on being busy with the aftermath but she couldn't refuse when her own father showed up with the whole group of dalish warriors right at the main gate of Skyhold. Poor common folk was scared shitless from the view of seven tall elves armed to the teeth.

Her Mother's another request was to bring her new friends and her "so-called boyfriend" alone with her "bony ass". This was the exact reason why she was completely alone right now - Dorian was swept away by the same group of warriors they spent the entire time travelling with and the casket that looked suspiciously like the fine antivan wine. Varric excused himself to the aravel offered to the guest with eyes shining so bright Myr was sure he couldn't wait to get to the paper and the quill. There was no doubt his next story is going to be about Mighty Inquisitor Challenging Her Mother And Failing Spectacularly.

And it wasn't even the most horrible part. During their dinner she lost track of Cullen for barely a second and the next thing she saw was him being dragged by the shoulder into the Keeper's house.

She sighed and threw a stick into the fire. There wasn't much to do now - she was going to lose the man she loved to her own Mother's trickery and deceit so she might as well start looking for a new Commander to the Inquisition.

The sound of heavy steps from behind interrupted her melancholic musings. Her ears twitched at the familiarity and Myr turned immediately with wary deep into her eyes, ready to use what little of healing magic she knew. To her surprise Cullen looked completely unharmed if only disheveled a little, his soft curls falling on his forehead. He also seemed to lose all his armor, courtesy of her father, no doubt. Those two completely deserved each other and could work up the Maker himself and he wouldn't notice.

Commander smiled a little with the corner of his lips and sat on the ground right beside Mornemyr. Without any delay his arm found its way around her shoulders bringing her closer into the warm hug. She thanked the night and the orange light from the bonfire when she felt like even the tips of her ears were blushing after she leaned in and rubbed her cheek on the soft fabric of his undershirt.

"Are you disappointed in me now?" she asked in a quiet voice, rubbing the palm of her left hand. A few weeks ago the anchor decided to remind her of its existence with a light pain and since then it has been bothering her ever so slightly.

"Maker, Myr, why would I be disappointed in you?" a big hand covered her own, rough fingers intertwining with hers in the most delightful way.

"I lost again", her gaze went back to the fire. "I'm not strong enough no matter what I do."

"You're the strongest person I know", Cullen seemed to disagree with her. She could feel his lips on the side of her forehead, their usual sign of encouragement, and couldn't stop a little smile from appearing on her face.

"Don't be silly, I'm sure you saw how impressive that woman was", she said, fighting an urge to be all over Cullen already. She had to finish her little game of catch first.

"Sorry, I didn't notice", his next kiss landed on her cheekbone right beside her ear. "There was someone else who stole my attention."

Myr snorted at that, a sly smile is now full and eyes shining with blue light. In one smooth motion she slipped away from his embrace and stood up, extending a hand in invitation. "Come."

A little surprised, Cullen took the hand and stood up too. "Where are we going?" he asked when Myr took the course away from the circles of aravels.

"Into the woods", she became more and more excited the closer they approached the wall of trees. The singing of cicadas was louder now, sometimes interrupted by the sound of wild animals. The moment they were surrounded by the thick shadows she turned to the commander.

" I need to show you something", she cupped his face for a moment and a second later without breaking an eye contact she disappeared in a whirl of snowflakes, fadestepping away. Befuddled, Cullen was left alone in the darkness, looking around helplessly and seeing nothing. He was ready to call for Mornemyr when suddenly he heard a short laugh, clear like the sound of a silver bell. Something cold passed him leaving a bunch of lights behind, which after a closer look turned out to be a swarm of fireflies. A couple of seconds later it returns with another bunch, and then another, and one more after that, all of it followed with laughs and giggles. Soon the air around him was filled with pale green lights and he was able to see - just in time to notice the familiar whirl approaching. He opened his arms and immediately was almost knocked off to the ground by a force of a full body emerging out of nowhere. Taking a step back to steady himself he wrapped one hand around Myr's waist while burying the other one in her hair at the back of her head. Without a word he pulled her into the mind melting kiss, not letting go until there was no air in his lungs. Breathing heavily Mornemyr looked right into his eyes. He was especially beautiful this way with a blush on his cheeks and swollen lips, surrounded by magical lights.

"Got you", she whispered, locking her hand behind his back.

"You got me long ago", was his answer, and this all she need to know.


End file.
